Carrie Kelley
Character Stat Sheet Public Information While Carrie Kelley isn't a celebrity, those in the local theater groups know her as a friendly, outgoing girl with aspirations to be a director. Even though she's still in high school she runs her own business teaching acting methods to younger teens and kids. Often she can be found working as an usher or doing odd jobs around the theater during performances. Few have anything bad to say about the girl though she can be opinionated at times. She's a good student, and a well-known presence in her neighborhood. Lately she's been seen hanging out with some smart-mouthed kid. Remember, a few years back, there was that Red Robin kid? The only girl Robin. She came and went so quick it was easy to forget her. Red Robin's back now though; makes you wonder where she was the whole time. Not like it matters. She's a girl and she carries a slingshot. How tough could she be? History It began in Gotham. Actually, scratch that. It began at Keene College in New Hampshire when her parents met. After a whirlwind romance they moved back to Gotham, neither having graduated, to settle into life in the slums. With a kid. It was enough to drive a man, or woman, to drink away their woes. So they did. They drank, and smoked, and somehow in spite of being lost in the haze of their own ennui, a daughter emerged. School was an escape for Carrie, somewhere that people gave praise and attention. Somewhere that recognized she was a person. The friends she gathered were good friends, but all had their own family issues living in the ghettos of Gotham. Where their parents failed them they looked out for one another. One of those friends was a little thug by the name of Jason Todd. He looked out for her, and she for him, helping where she could. Then another took interest in him that could offer far better help than she could. Jason became the second Robin he shared that secret simply to assure her that he was alright and not to worry. Which she didn't, until Robin mysteriously disappeared. Worried for her friend, and with no way to reach him, she did the only thing she could: She took on the mantle of Robin herself to lure Batman out. It didn't take long for him to hunt down the reports and rumors of Robin running the streets. It didn't take long for her to learn what had really happened to her friend. In that moment she made the decision to pick up where he had left off. Rather than simply accept a new Robin so soon after the death of another, Batman sent his first protege, Nightwing, to test her. With his approval to let Carrie take on the mantle that had once been his, she began training under Batman. It was Batman's idea to have her disguise herself further as a boy; part to protect her from those who may think to take advantage of her as a girl, and part to help lure the Joker out. Carrie's presence and disguise helped to make Gotham think that the dead Boy Wonder was in fact alive and well. At least while out on patrol with Batman. There were numerous times that Nightwing would also take her out on patrol, and when with him she was allowed to be the Robin she had set out to be. This went on until the arrival of Timothy Drake who sussed out the fact that the two Robins working under Gotham's heroes were, in fact, one and the same. In spite of her best efforts she couldn't keep Batman from wallowing in the pain brought about by Jason Todd's death, and it was Tim who stepped in to do something more about it. After Tim donned Jason Todd's old costume to help save the vigilante trio from Two-Face, Carrie stepped back to allow him to become Robin full-time and took on the title of Red Robin. It allowed her to focus on school and her own pursuits, though she continued her training as well. Summers were spent at Wayne Manor training under Bruce while her parents thought she was away at summer camp. When the worlds collided the need for every capable member of the family became apparent. Carrie rose up to join the ranks again training hard to regain any ground she had lost being just a reserve Robin. Every day after school, and sometimes before, only taking enough time off to continue her work with her acting students and the occasional side job at the theater to make ends meet at home. With summer in full swing she's rejoined the rest of her vigilante family: Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and even the newest member, Black Robin. Her focus is currently on training and patrol as well as preparing for college in the fall. Personality Perceptive: Unlike many teenagers Carrie tends to be quiet, and reserved most of the time. This isn't due to some antisocial or introvert aspect of her personality however; in truth she's simply observing. Watching. Learning. When it seems she may just be staring off into space or slacking she's in reality taking in everything going on. She watches the way that people talk, the way they move, the way that they portray themselves. The small things they do are noticed by her Intelligent: Girl Scouts wasn't wasted on Carrie, nor were the computer classes she excelled at in school. Mixed with her keen sense of perception she learns things quickly. She's the sort who would rather allow people to believe she's dumb than to let on what she knows. Only when it's necessary does she show her knowledge. Perhaps oddly this isn't a trait that was taught to her by her mentor, but one she had before meeting him. A survival skill of living in the bad side of town: Don't stand out, don't attract attention. Loyal: Loyalty doesn't necessarily mean obedience. Though she's loyal to a fault to those she cares about, that doesn't mean she will do whatever they ask of her. There are more times than not that she has disobeyed orders from Batman. Never does she do it to try and be the hero on her own however; more often than not it's when those orders or her inaction would result in someone getting seriously hurt, or worse. She's not out to prove she's better than someone. She's out to ensure that who she cares about will survive. Decisive: Carrie makes decisions, and follows through with them, even if they may seem hair-brained at the time. Once she makes up her mind on something she doesn't stop to worry about whether it's the right thing to do, or if she should do it. Choosing to be Robin meant skipping lunch for a week to save her money to buy a cheap Robin costume. It meant practicing jumping buildings, and nearly killing herself in the process. It meant stalking petty con men and thugs. She thinks on her feet, but rarely does she doubt herself until after she's already finished whatever it is she decided. It's a useful skill in her line of work--Think quick, act fast, and don't dwell on doubt. There'll be time for that later. Logs * 2012-03-04 - The Understudy - In the wake of Jason Todd's death there's a new Robin in town. Batman finds out who it is. * 2014-08-17 - Opening Shots: Into the Light - The Titans clash with Doctor Light and Phobia. * 2014-08-23 - Opening Shots: Party Crashers - Bruce Wayne's celebrates the restoration of Wayne Manor with a party but gets some guests he wasn't counting on. * 2014-09-24 - Demands Delivered - The Titans follow Black Robin's beacon and finds demands from an old foe instead. * 2015-02-23 - Sushi And Superheroes To Go - In the aftermath of some "clean-up duty" in San Francisco Harbor, Aquaman, Starfire and Red Robin sit down with some sushi - or try to. Category:DC Features Category:Taken Characters Category:Humans Category:Regular Characters Category:Family Matters